All hydrodynamic bearings require a converging wedge shaped channel to develop lubricant pressure to separate the relatively moving parts and support load. The amount of load a hydrodynamic bearing can support is dependant on the thickness and pressure generating capability of the lubricating film formed in the converging wedge. The loss of lubricant out the sides of the wedge results in a substantial reduction in load carrying ability and overall bearing performance. This loss of lubricant is called end leakage. Additionally, the actual geometry of the channel has a significant affect on load carry capability. Sharp entrance edges on pad type bearings reduces lubricant flow into the channel and lowers performance.